Ossification of the Internet is a widely accepted phenomenon that deters innovation in, and evolution of, the Internet. Many aspects of the Internet are now essentially unchangeable, preventing the Internet from evolving from its current state. Internet end points such as servers can be changed to implement new functionality, but not intermediate network nodes such as routers. Overlay networking was adopted to temporarily circumvent functionality limitations of the current Internet, while bringing in some performance issues caused by their in-scalability, cross-layer interaction, and function duplication. Several research efforts have been proposed to address these issues at an architectural level. However, there appears to be no clear vision of how individual features could fit together to allow the Internet to properly evolve.